Akatsuki's Demon
by herpyderp2134
Summary: She was 13 years old when she joined. This is her adventures in the most hated organization, The Akatsuki! her misfortune to her fortune all in here.


**Akatsuki's Demon**

**Chapter 1: the fox girl and the akastuki**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"Wh-where am I?" a female voice rang out in the confined cell. The girl looked around 13 years old. She had long, crimson red hair that reached at the mid back. The girl wore an ocean blue parka with baggy, green pants. She also had expressive, violet purple eyes with fox-like slits in the middle. On the top of her head were 2 fox ears that were blue with a purple tip and the same with the fox tail. "Why my dear Tsume, you're in the Akatsuki's hideout. My name is – " The mysterious masked man was interrupted by the newly introduced Tsume. " Madara Uchiha" She let out a little gasp before quivering in fear.

Madara just smirked under the mask, in response that the fox girl gave of his name. "Why yes my name IS Madara Uchiha and I would like to make a proposal for you." The girl just had a look of fear but managed a weak "y-yes pl-please go on." The masked man looked her in the eyes and showed her his mismatched eyes. 'The rinnegan AND the sharingan?!' the girl looked at him with a look of shock, but it quickly disappeared because of the curiosity of the offer.

"If you join the Akatsuki, then you won't have to live alone anymore. We could provide you something if you provide something for the organization. So what do you say?" Madara said with fake sympathy and care in his tone.

'If you join then this organization will be more powerful than ever before!' He thought as Tsume was thinking about it. 'I wonder what he's going to make me provide, but who cares! A new family here I come!' she thought happily. "Yes I would like to join please!" Tsume yelled with a feral grin, showing the longer than normal canine teeth. "Excellent, then please allow my associate, Konan, to show you to your room. Then, change into your cloak and ring that's laid on your bed. Finally, we shall meet everyone in a meeting. Goodbye Tsume." After that Madara disappeared without a trace.

'Finally, I have a new family!' Tsume thought happily, with tears in her eyes; as she sat down to wait for the second girl in the Akatsuki. "Hello, are you Tsume?" a feminine voice came from the door. A pale woman with sky blue hair, and an origami flower sticking out walked over and held the tiny girls hand. They walked through a hallway with a multitude of doors.

The woman and girl stopped at a black door with 5 red clouds on it. Konan opened it and a nice room with 1 bed, a nightstand, some bookcases with many books of chakra and jutsu, and finally, a desk with a lamp and fan. "Thank you big sister!" Tsume shouted and ran to the bed before jumping on it. Konan blushed before quickly walking out to find Pein.

_15 minutes later_

Tsume walked out of her room with her cloak and ring on. She quickly wrote down her name on tape, stuck it on the front of the door, and ran through the hallway to look for food. She found the kitchen and got started to scourge for food.

"Found you, ya tasty bastard" Tsume said at the packet of instant ramen lying before her. "Now where's the bowls?" the fox girl mumbled, her fox ears twitching, while her tail was swishing back and forth. Before Tsume could find the bowls, a hand roughly grabbed her tail and hung her upside down. "h-hey what the hell, buddy!" she thrashed around, only to find a 3-bladed scythe on her throat. "Who the fuck are you, little bitch" a man with silver hair slicked back, the Akatsuki cloak drooping a bit off the side, asked. "I-I-I'm just g-get-getting so-some bowls, sir." The fox girl answered with a tone of panic and fear. "Relax kid, just pulling your leg. The name's Hidan" he said, laughing as Tsume heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"The name's Tsume, Hidan." She said with a smile on her face. "Okay, Tsume. You want to know where the bowls are?" Hidan pointed at the highest cabinet and chuckled as Tsume huffed and started plotting a plan to get the bowls.

_1 month later_

Tsume was doing great with her new 'family'. She had met Kisame (big fish brother, who seemed nice) Itachi (or the silent cousin) who was emotionless. She also had met Kakuzu (the greedy bastard) and Pein whom she calls him papa. They don't care for the nicknames, except for Kakuzu and Hidan (Bloody Maniac), but she has always been a big ball of sunshine for them. Madara, who was watching the whole scene for the past month, wasn't disappointed. 'good, now for part 2 of my plan.' He thought manically.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Hi Everyone and welcome to my 1****st**** fanfiction of this profile. I hope you like it and I hope you review. Hidan will seem nice at first but there's a surprise. Please don't flame.**

**Signed**

** Herpyderp2134**


End file.
